<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Subtlety by KellinJo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649219">Subtlety</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellinJo/pseuds/KellinJo'>KellinJo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I would know you in the dark [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disabled Character, Erwin is clumsy, Levi is also incredibly touched starved but won't admit it, Levi just has anxiety, M/M, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Visually Impaired Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellinJo/pseuds/KellinJo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the corner of his eye he watches as Erwin comes over to the coffee maker and pauses when he sees the mug sitting out and coffee already made. Levi had made it the second the water had shut off since he knew the other was going to want a cup. He doesn’t miss the way a smile pulls at the corner of Erwin’s lips and it makes one threaten to split his own face. </p><p>Erwin grabs the mug in one hand and blows on it before taking a sip. A content look passes over his face as he walks over to Levi and presses a kiss to his temple, “thank you Levi.” For a moment he has to close his eyes and he chews on the inside of his cheek as his chest clenches and his pulse skyrockets, “no problem.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I would know you in the dark [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Subtlety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So a few things about this update:</p><p>First of all thank you so much for reading these and keeping up with the series! It makes me so happy to see all those comments about loving the series. I haven't written stuff in so long and to see all those kind words really makes me want to keep doing this! No lie I will read them and each one makes me smile! So once again thank you for reading these and I have so many other AU ideas in my notes on my phone it's ridiculous...so keep an eye out for those if you're interested lol. </p><p>Secondly, I had a super tough week with classes so I literally wrote half of this, took two exams, finished it, and did a quick proof read...so I'm not sure how many mistakes or anything are in this update so forgive me because my brain is fried. This was a super indulgent update if I'm honest because I love these two and just wanted them to be super soft and affectionate in this update. </p><p>Lastly, there are a few notes or so at the end to better explain my thought process throughout this so if you're interested check those out at the end!</p><p>Deviating from that...in the next update or so, I'll further explain how exactly Erwin sees and what that looks like for him because like he isn't completely blind but it's more like tunnel vision I guess?  I'll explain better later</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes a while to get used to thinking about someone else. Usually it’s just one mug in the morning instead of two, not worrying how long to take in the shower, or the fact most people aren’t used to the smell of bleach like he is. It takes him a while to get used to occasionally waking up with another warm body pressed against his or arms and legs wrapped around him. He finds it to be disgustingly romantic but regardless he can never find it in himself to pull away in the mornings or not set out the extra mug in the mornings. </p><p>The transition out of the dating phase and into the newness of a relationship is rather lackluster but Levi doesn’t mind in the slightest. They’re both in their late twenties so the need for unnecessary romantic flair is not at the top of their priorities. Not to mention that both of them are private people who appreciate simplicity. They crossed the line the day after that kiss and at the present they are approaching on three months of being in a labeled relationship. To him it’s still mildly uncomfortable to be so close to someone and not have a problem with it. All throughout his life there had been this unspoken rule that affection was never allowed and the way to even get affection was by doing things for it. Though affection by Kenny’s standards was not sneaking up on him to attempt a fight. With Erwin none of that was the case. The man gave out affection so freely it had Levi wondering where the catch was. He was always so warm with him and gave him a look like he hung the moon and stairs in the sky.</p><p>There was never a moment where Erwin didn’t want to touch in some way. Sometimes he would just brush a hand through Levi’s hair, grab onto his hand, lay a hand on his thigh when they watched a movie, or just lean against him. This concept of free affection was foreign to him but despite that he found he absolutely craved every touch he could get. He wanted to feel those fingers brushing along his cheekbones or cupping his jaw, he wanted to have Erwin’s weight pressed against his side or on his back, and he could never get enough of legs tangling at night and waking up like that in the morning. Everything felt uncomfortable but in a way that signalled growth and change. It was like being a kid and getting growing pains. </p><p>Regardless of how great it all felt, guilt had started to brew inside of him and ate him up in the worst way. He began to wonder if perhaps he wasn’t doing enough for Erwin to warrant this sort of free affection. Levi found himself thinking more and more about what he did for Erwin in comparison.</p><p>On the days he stayed with Erwin at his place, he was the first awake usually and would sacrifice taking an early shower in favor of allowing Erwin the satisfaction of waking up next to him. He wasn’t sure why but the blond made a big deal about wanting to have Levi in bed when he woke up. He’d found this small fact out after he’d gotten up to make tea the second week of staying over. Well he had attempted to make tea before Erwin quite literally brought him back to bed. So to appease the man, and not get picked up again, he stayed in bed as long as necessary. It was a small request and he found that he couldn’t say no. Most of the time he couldn’t say no to Erwin.</p><p>Then there was the small action of grabbing two mugs and that eventually turned into him making coffee for Erwin every morning. While Levi personally didn’t like the smell or taste of coffee...Erwin seemed to live off of it. Every morning when they finally peeled themselves out of bed and went their separate ways to either the bathroom or kitchen, nothing perked the blond up quite like coffee. Levi would never admit it but his heart clenches the slightest bit every time Erwin says, “it tastes better when you make it.”</p><p>A few other things he’s picked up are small ones but he can tell Erwin notices them right away. Over the three months of staying at the apartment he’s learned that Erwin doesn’t really keep up with basic chores when he works on his dissertation. Once he’s in the work zone there is no pulling him out of it and with how important the work is to him, Levi doesn’t say anything about it. Instead he cleans the apartment during the day while the other is away at the university. Cleaning is second nature so really it doesn’t seem like a big deal when he washes the dishes, folds the laundry, sweeps and mops, dusts the bookshelves, vacuums the rug, cleans the bathroom, and makes the bed. He tries not to clean too much because it still feels wrong to go through Erwin’s things so he mostly sticks to surface level things. Since Erwin seems to be mostly incapable of functioning as a person, Levi is also the one that does the grocery shopping and cooks. </p><p>There is a small window of time during the evening when their schedules overlap on his work days, so he cooks. Truthfully he isn’t a very good one but slowly he picks up new recipes and tries different things but no matter what it is Erwin is always grateful. For some reason he hasn’t quite figured out why the “thank you Levi’ never fails to make a blush creep up from under his collar and spread across his neck. </p><p>However, being with Erwin, as he has learned, can be challenging. It isn’t that Erwin is difficult to get along with but more so the fact that he is visually impaired. The man is clumsy and trips over nearly everything. Levi can count on four hands the amount of times Erwin stubs his toe in the span of two days. He trips on the rugs so much that the raven doesn’t understand why the hell he has rugs in the first place. One thing that he found out and is endlessly amusing to him, for some reason, is that all of Erwin’s socks have grips on the bottom of them. It makes sense but it never fails to make him smile whenever he folds said socks. </p><p>He’s also taken to leaving the lights on whenever he and Erwin are in the apartment together. Growing up he used to get his ass handed to him for leaving a light on in Kenny’s house, so with that it was instilled in him to leave lights off if he wasn’t using them; however, when your partner is practically blind and has a hard time seeing in dim lighting...you learn to leave the lights on no matter how much it runs the electricity up. </p><p>Though one question always nagged at him: was all of this enough? He’s sitting on the couch with a mug of tea in his hands and waiting for Erwin to walk through the doors. The tv is playing some movie but he isn’t listening to it. Instead he’s running through all of the ways he shows affection to Erwin and feels like it is all so minute compared to how Erwin shows him affection. It makes something in him hollow and he can’t shake it. He misses the sound of a key in the lock and the tell tale sound of the door creaking open signalling that someone was entering. Levi is so engrossed in the liquid in his mug that he also misses the footsteps coming up behind him until arms are wrapping around his neck from behind. It startles him slightly, just enough to make his hands jump. The liquid in the cup sloshes to show the mild shock but it subsides as he tilts his head back and looks up at Erwin. He feels the broad chest against the back of his head and soon enough lips are pressed to his forehead. </p><p>“You look like shit,” is all he offers as Erwin looks down at him. The lights are on so he figures that he’s able to see him a little better judging by the way his pupils dilate. A small hum settles in Erwin’s throat and Levi can feel it through his skull, “I feel like it.” Is all Erwin offers before pressing a last kiss to his forehead before pulling away to stand back at his full height instead of hunched over the back of the couch, “I’m going to shower. You’re off tonight right?” </p><p>Levi just gives a grunt of acknowledgment that he knows Erwin can decipher as a yes. Another change that he had acquired were off days. He took off on Tuesdays and Thursdays so that he wasn’t running himself ragged at the request of Erwin. Eld was in charge on those nights and he told them not to call him unless the bar was burning down. The sound of feet shuffling away signals that Erwin is heading down the hall and Levi finds himself listening intently for any sounds that could signal the other has fallen. So far Erwin had only had a bad fall once with Levi around and it had been enough to have him listen intently at all times. </p><p>Once the sound of the shower cuts on he settles a bit and then runs through what they should do for dinner. He didn’t want to cook and he knew that regardless Erwin wouldn’t care what they had. A soft sigh left his lips as he lifted the mug up to his lips and took a few sips. The warmth spreads through his body and he forgets the anxieties that make their home in his brain for a second. Instead all he gets is a moment of peace and clarity before he’s reaching for his phone so he can dial the number for takeout. </p><p>The conversation is short and all the while he’s keeping an ear out for any sounds in the bathroom. One of Levi’s fears to be added to the list is Erwin happening to slip in the shower and severely injuring himself. He always has to tell himself that Erwin had been dealing with this condition his entire life and can handle things like showering. It still made him worry. </p><p>He’s up and cleaning the kitchen by the time Erwin comes from the hallway freshly showered and looking a lot better than before. Levi looks over his shoulder at the other and notes the sock clad feet, blue pajama pants, some ratty sweatshirt that should probably be thrown away, and damp shaggy hair. To him Erwin was attractive any way he dressed or looked but he always found this one to be incredibly endearing. After getting a good look he turns back to wipe the counters down. Out of the corner of his eye he watches as Erwin comes over to the coffee maker and pauses when he sees the mug sitting out and coffee already made. Levi had made it the second the water had shut off since he knew the other was going to want a cup. He doesn’t miss the way a smile pulls at the corner of Erwin’s lips and it makes one threaten to split his own face. </p><p>Erwin grabs the mug in one hand and blows on it before taking a sip. A content look passes over his face as he walks over to Levi and presses a kiss to his temple, “thank you Levi.” For a moment he has to close his eyes and he chews on the inside of his cheek as his chest clenches and his pulse skyrockets, “no problem.” Erwin chuckles before pinching his hip and walking away to head over to the area of the living room where a desk was pushed in front of a window. Said desk was piled high of a variety of books and papers. Most were large text books and other papers were braille translations since Erwin’s vision varied week to week. It mostly depended on the amount of light he could get. Levi had learned that in the daylight he stuck to the large text books but at night he usually went with the braille. </p><p>Levi had started to learn braille out of curiosity and to entertain Erwin. He wasn’t half bad at it but there was no rush for him to be good at it either. Since he wasn’t the blind one he didn’t really see a point in learning it too much but he liked to see Erwin light up as he explained things and he also liked it when Erwin would grab his wrist or hand to gently guide his fingers over the bumps on the paper. Also on the desk was a desktop monitor equipped with different softwares and such to help with Erwin’s disability and since he can still see for the most part there isn’t a need to move to other devices just yet. Though Levi is always waiting for the day when Erwin will wake up and his vision is significantly worse. They’ve only been in each other’s lives for a little over half a year now and he isn’t ready for that day just yet. He feels selfish every time he thinks about it. </p><p>The two of them settle into their own little routine while they wait for the food. Erwin works at the desk and Levi does a little bit of cleaning with the TV leaving white noise in the background. This is normal for them and it’s nice to just exist in the same space as someone without feeling the need to make useless small talk or anything of that nature to fill space and time. Everything was so easy between them and maybe it was sad but he had never had a relationship of any sort feel so natural with someone. Everything with Erwin was light and easy. Conversation was never forced, affection was never sparse, they communicated about things well, and were able to get along in the same space just fine. </p><p>The routine continues for about twenty minutes until there’s a knock on the door that signals their take out is here. He wipes his hands on a towel before going to answer the door. It’s some kid holding the bag of chinese food with a less than impressed face. Levi pulls out his wallet and hands over some bills along with a tip before grabbing the food and shutting the door. Once the door is locked, he heads back into the kitchen to lay the items on the table before glancing over towards the desk where the blond is hunched over a book with slightly squinted eyes. A sigh leaves Levi’s lips as he crosses through the kitchen and over to the desk. For a moment he just stands there before he reaches over and gently takes the book from his grasp, “enough for now. Food is here so you need to eat.” Erwin blinks a few times like he’s trying to get his eyes to adjust before looking up at Levi, “What would I do without you?” </p><p>“Starve,” he doesn’t miss a beat with his response and closes the book before setting it down on the desk and heading towards the kitchen table once more. Levi pulls a chair out and not too long after Erwin joins him.   </p><p> </p><p>It isn’t until they’re sitting together watching a movie when he finally allows himself to relax somewhat. The entire day his nerves had been wound up tighter than a spring and nothing helped. He wasn’t sure if he was able to relax on his own or if it was with the help of Erwin’s hand settled on his thigh. Levi wanted to believe that he was able to relax on his own but deep down he knew that it was because of the close contact. </p><p>His eyes were trained on the TV in front of them and they were watching some show from a few years ago that Erwin had watched when his vision was a little better. Typically they watched things he had already seen since it was easier for him to understand what was happening. His taste in television and movies wasn’t atrocious so Levi didn’t really mind and he honestly didn’t pay much attention to the things they watched anyways. Usually he just focused on the warmth of Erwin’s hand or hands, the pace of his breathing, and the small puffs of laughter that would make his body shake. Though from what he could deduce they both seemed far off in thought. Too far away to really care about the plot of the show Erwin had probably seen countless times.  </p><p>Erwin was the first to speak, “you do a lot around the apartment.” It’s a statement and a question at the same time. Levi waits a second because he knows that sometimes it takes him a few seconds to finish his train of thought. The blond is quiet for a few seconds before shifting his gaze down to Levi, “I’m perfectly capable of doing it.” There’s an edge to his tone like he’s defensive and immediately Levi feels like an idiot. Cleaning was just something he just does without any prompting...and with Erwin’s schedule the man hardly ever cleaned so Levi felt like just being nice but he had never really thought about how it would look. </p><p>He clicks his tongue and swallows the lump in his throat, “could have fooled me.” With a sigh he shifts so he’s facing Erwin with a leg pulled up on the couch and the other dangling off the edge, “you work yourself into the ground with that damn dissertation that the place is a mess Erwin. I’m not cleaning because you’re fucking blind and I think you’re incapable. I’m cleaning to lessen the load on your shoulders and so you don’t bust your ass by slipping on a sock.” </p><p>Once he’s finished with his reasonings he figures perhaps he could have softened his response but he knows it’s too late to take it back. Instead he just blows a puff of air out of his lips and watches as it tousels his bangs before shifting his gaze to look away from the man in front of him. There’s a bit of silence and he wonders if maybe he had truly hurt Erwin’s feelings but that thought is tossed aside when he feels a hand gently turn his cheek so that he has no choice but to look at him. Erwin has a look on his face that Levi hasn’t seen and it makes him nervous. Makes him want to bolt but he’s glued to the couch. </p><p>“Thank you Levi,” there are those words again. </p><p>His eyes settle to take in the look that Erwin is giving him so he can get an understanding of what’s happening. All of the lines in his face are smooth except for the little crinkles at the corners of his eyes caused by the light smile on his lips. His eyes are sincere and locked right onto his own. Once more he watches as the pupils dilate and like always Levi is able to know that Erwin is looking at him. Actually looking at him. Levi swallows and then clears his throat before offering a shrug.</p><p>“It’s not a big deal,” he stops and darts his eyes away to settle onto a thread on the rug rather than look at Erwin, “It’s the least I can do I guess.” </p><p>If he had been looking at Erwin he would have seen a new look flash across those blue eyes. Erwin blinked a few times as his brows furrowed and he tilted his head to the side, “What do you mean?” That was the question he was dreading. Erwin never could leave things alone. For a good minute Levi didn’t say anything. Instead he just counted the different colors of the rug and made note of all the pulled threads. Erwin needed a new rug. </p><p>“Levi.” </p><p>The voice stirs him from his new found fascination with the rug and he just offers a sigh from his nose before crossing his arms over his chest. He was never good with talking about his feelings and these were feelings he wanted to keep to himself. Levi shifted back slightly before looking down to his lap, “All you do is give.”</p><p>Erwin is quiet and it would unnerve him in any other situation but in this instance he knows the other is giving him the time to talk at his own pace. His brows draw together and before he can clamp his lips shut for good, he’s talking. </p><p>“All you do is...touch me,” he starts and mulls a few things over in his head before settling on a few words, “I...I like it, don’t get me wrong but you’re so giving and I’m not. I’m not forward or the one to initiate things and I feel like you put out more effort than I do, so I clean as a way to compensate. It feels like you just give and give while all I do is take.” </p><p>He had imagined that silence would follow his admission but what actually followed was Erwin reaching over and pulling Levi into his lap like he weighed nothing. His legs moved to make things easier and soon enough he was straddling his lap with his thighs pressing against the bones of Erwin’s hips. Large hands settled on his ribs and he let his own hands settle by his sides as they both looked at each other. Part of him relaxed but he was still tense and nervous with the direction the conversation had gone. Levi wanted to look away but he couldn’t. </p><p>“You do give to me in return,” Erwin said finally and rubbed his thumbs against each individual rib, “Levi I am very observant despite not being able to see very well. I’ve been noticing the little things you do for me throughout these past three months. Every morning when you stay over you make your cup of tea and my coffee. Within the first week of staying over you watched how I take my coffee so you could make it for me. Every time I come home it nearly always smells like bleach because you clean it. You cook when you feel like it and make sure I’m taking care of myself while I work on research.” All Levi can do is listen as Erwin speaks and every word gradually puts him at ease to the point that his shoulders slump and the tension in his neck leaves. </p><p>“I know you aren’t the type to really be...forthcoming,” he continues and moves a hand to push some of his bangs back from his eyes and then brushes a finger down Levi’s jaw, “and that’s okay. I’m aware and every day I learn new ways to understand you better because that’s all I want. You don’t have to put out extra effort or anything as a way to compensate. Just be comfortable because you don’t have to work for my affection. I’ll always give it to you freely when you want it or need it...and if you need me to back off then I will.”</p><p>Something inside him shifts and he feels so light. It feels good to know that he doesn’t have to work for affection. While all along he had known that Erwin wasn’t anything like Kenny, there was still an inkling in him that made him think maybe this was the exact same. He just looks at him and before he can stop himself a smile is tugging at one corner of his lips and he gives a nod, “Maybe I should give you more credit in terms of your visual abilities than I do.” The joke is light and he knows it brings the other mild amusement by the way his smile shifts to something more playful and he leans forward to bump their noses together before drawing back so he can look at Levi. </p><p>“Maybe you should,” he counters and before Levi can even realize what’s happening he feels the world around him shift and spin until Erwin has maneuvered them so that Levi’s back is pressed against the couch and it’s his turn to have his hips straddled. The wind is knocked out of him from shock as he looks up at the other who is grinning from ear to ear. They look at each other for a moment before a small puff of laughter escapes Levi’s lips and he’s smiling up at him. </p><p>“There he is,” Erwin muses before leaning down to press a kiss to his left brow, “you’ve been nothing but distant stares and scowls all day.” Levi hums as he reaches a hand up to lightly brush through the flaxen hair. </p><p>They stay like that for a good while, just enjoying the warmth radiating from each other and touching whatever skin was exposed. Hands brush through hair and over cheekbones and jawlines. Eyes linger over every freckle and line before blue finally meets grey. One thing Levi had found out over the course of the last few months is that he and Erwin are usually on the same wavelength. Both of their eyes flicker down to the other’s lips and it’s enough to make Erwin snort before he’s dipping down. </p><p>He must have missed because all Levi feels are lips against the right corner of his top lift and the action is so funny and endearing he can’t help but give a light chuckle. Levi chews on the inside of his cheek as he lifts his hands to settle on Erwin’s jaw before brushing a thumb over his bottom lip, “too dark?” </p><p>A light blush dusts over the other’s nose and he offers a nonchalant shrug, “Maybe just a little.” </p><p>Levi simply hums before pulling the other down so their lips barely brush. His eyes slip shut as they both rest there and this time he’s the one to initiate. The familiar feeling of lips slotting against his is enough to make a shiver go down his spine. Nothing is urgent or rushed about the interaction. In fact it’s lazy and slow. Each press of their lips is long and steals all of the air out of his lungs to the point that he has to pull back on the second kiss. His hands move so one is resting on the back of the neck while the other drifts down to first in the fabric of the old sweatshirt. </p><p>He leans back into the couch cushion and looks up at Erwin only to see the other is looking right back at him through slightly lidded eyes. He can see the flutter of blond lashes against pale skin and pink lips parted as he also catches his breath. Levi hums softly before letting the hand that had been fisted in the sweatshirt let it go in favor of laying his palm flat against his chest where his heartbeat is. </p><p>“Beautiful,” the word leaves his mouth before he can catch it and honestly he doesn’t want to. Erwin’s lips quirk into a smile and he shakes his head lightly. </p><p>“You stole my line,” is all he offers before dipping down to press their lips back into a lingering kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, thank you soooo much for reading! Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed and please do not hesitate to drop a comment or suggestion to make this series better :')</p><p>Now onto my thought processes for this:</p><p>1. I always imagine for modern AUs, Levi is just incredibly touch starved because of how he was raised. So he craves physical touch but it also makes him incredibly skiddish and nervous. Alternatively, Erwin was raised in a very loving household so he is so free with affection. So they're just total opposites in this regard. </p><p>2. Personally I don't really like the trope in the fandom that Levi is just his OCD and it makes up his entire personality. I always like to think that he is just incredibly clean and tidy because of his upbringing; however, with Erwin's environment reflecting his internal nature...Levi just can't handle it and keeps it clean. Since Erwin seems to function better in a clean apartment than a messy one, he keeps the place clean more as a way to show his affection and so Erwin doesn't trip. Not to mention in this update he was a little more nervous and stressed out so his comfort during these episodes is to clean because it's something he can control. </p><p>3. So this one is drawn from the whole "your pupils dilate when you see someone you're attracted to/love"...and I just love the idea that Levi can tell when Erwin can actually see him by noticing his pupils dilating. </p><p>4. We need more soft Levi that laughs and smiles in this fandom...that is all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>